The present disclosure relates to a drive control apparatus and method, and a video output apparatus and, more specifically, to a drive control apparatus and method, and a video output apparatus that may reduce any effect to be caused by a mechanical resonance frequency of a scanning mirror.
There has previously been a laser-scanning projection apparatus that projects video on a screen by driving a micro mirror at a high speed to reflect laser light for scanning. As an example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-189573.